earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Riktofground
General Information Riktofground is a small town built on top of the ruins of an abandoned, Dutch-speaking Moscowian outpost in the Northern Caucasias before Moscow finally collapsed, with the mayor being SentientP0tat0. The town is along the south side of the Цилянское (Tsilyanskawe) River separating the Caucasias from the rest of Russia. Most of the town is at a low elevation almost equal to the Tsilyanskawe River (Where the dock is) yet some buildings sit on the edge of the Caucasian Plateau. The town got it's name from a sign inside one of the town's mineshafts that read "Richting de Afgrond", which meant "Towards the Abyss" in Dutch. Putting the words "Richting" and "Afgrond" together (sorry "de") made Riktofground, hence the name, Riktofground. The name for something relating to Riktofground or somebody from Riktofground is called a Riktof, as Russia is to Russian or Germany is to German. The flag from top to bottom goes Black-Red-White, as seen in the photo. The official languages of Riktofground are English, Swedish, German, and Riktof (A Germanic-Based Constructed Language), and the official religions are Atheism, Buddhism and Christianity. The town of Riktofground, despite being in its infancy, has a long, rich history behind it, with most of it being lost in the test of time and buried in ancient inscriptions and signs the former residents of the town left behind Prehistory Pre-Eskimo Era Sometime around February 2017, Moscowian, Dutch-speaking settlers in search for gold settled in the Caucasus just on the south side of the Southwest Yanska River, and despite their proximity to the ocean and other bodies of water, they did little to no fishing. Their economy was dominated by the mining industry, as seen from their large, elaborate mines in comparison to their farms and other means of production for foods, and they stayed independent for a long time. During this period and for the rest of Pre-Eskimo history, the town ceased expansion. When Moscow fell, their Caucasian outpost went down with it, and was heavily raided by the PWW or some other nation. On July 22nd, 2017, Alaskan settlers looking for new lands and opprotunities found the long-abandoned town and decided to settle there, thus starting the first age of the Eskimo Era, not long after the town of Abkhazia was founded. Eskimo Era Settlement Age When the very first Alaskans settled in Riktofground, the town was in ruins, robbed of all it's riches, and much work needed to be done. The very first thing the Riktofs did was rebuild the farms and the houses; an ambitious project that could not be accomplished overnight, causing most of the town to be glorified ruins during the Development Era. During the first weeks of this developing town, everybody was required to deposit all of their gold accquired from voting into the town bank for expansion, and the town was under the dictatorship of SentientP0tat0, though he would soon hold an election to see who would become the mayor of the city once the town was fully rebuilt and had a decent population (in other words, Riktofground looked a lot like Communist China in its early days). Czechoyisraeli Age At the dawn of the New Beginnings Era, Abkhazia founded their the Abkhazian Federation, and they quickly unified the Caucasias under one banner. SIKE! Riktofground said "fuck dat" and joined Czecho-Yisrael instead, as they had inteneded for weeks, in spite of Paper trying to get Riktofground to join Germany. Around this time, the Czecho-Yisraeli Colonization of Africa was just starting to be considered, and once Riktofs sailed south and decided to settle in an abandoned East African tree town called Zublat, the age of colonization started, at least for Czecho-Yisrael. Shortly after, the town got 4 citizens; the most it had ever reached at the time Demographics Alaskans: 1 Germans: 1 Riktofs: 3 Restoration In march of 2018, the ruins of rikotofground began being torn down by russians, so with heavy support from major players on the server, Alfatra began work on a project to claim and restore the ruins in order to preserve the historical town.Category:Towns